Moon Cast
by horsegirl619
Summary: This story is about snow days and lake days, spooky happenings and the horses we all love, and a huge plot twist that just might blow your mind, lots of new characters to meet and love. SAKE!
1. Stupid Nevada

**I have no idea what I am doing but here goes….. In my story Linc doesn't go to prison, I still have uses for him mwahahahaha!**

My name is Elizabeth Pond. I get in trouble a lot, so my stupid foster parents are sending me to the stupid desert in Nevada. This is a death sentence for a pale girl like me I'll stick out like a sore thumb, you know what I hate thumbs anyway.

So anyway I'm to find Grace Forster at the airport this really piss's me off because how's the blind girl gonna find anybody. That's right I'm blind. I have a freaking Seeing Eye dog the whole 9 yards. I hate my life. But on the bright side I'm a freak too, I am totally mental and can hear animal's thoughts and speak to them. So there you go, feel free to institutionalize me it's nothing new.

It took 45 minutes for them to approve my dog and we missed my plane. I figured at that point I was headed home but no the torture continues. On the plane I was next to some stinky little kid who asked his mom every five minutes why I had a dog and he couldn't bring his.

So we just landed I have no idea how to get off the plane.

*How do we get off* I willed the thoughts to my best friend and sole companion Rescue, I saved him from an animal shelter now we take care of each other.

*This way* I heard Rescue growl at someone who squeaked and jumped out of the way.

*I need to get my bag first silly Rescy* I teased with affection. Wow does that make me sound like a marshmallow or what. I reached above my head for the compartment blindly (pun intended).

"Here let me grab that." I kind flight attendant grabs my bag and puts the strap over my shoulder.

"Thanks." I tell her, I'm trying not to sound rude but I hate it when people help me because it makes me feel helpless and useless.

*Lead on Rescue* I say playfully. On to the baggage thing how I the name off hell is the blind kid supposed to find her bag? Lucky for me Rescue my wonder dog saves the day and finds it for me, whoopedy freaking doo.

I kind of start wondering around this Grace lady was supposed to be looking for me, with the dog. So I guess I never explained why I am exactly going to Nevada so I am one of those kids who can't stay out of trouble. I'd like to say I was like a brick, but really I'm an emotional, when some loud mouth starts dissin' on me or my dog I punch the kid out. Done end of story. I got in one really bad fight and broke a kid's nose and knocked 8 of her teeth out and had hell to pay for it. So they sent me to the HARP to become an angel child ugh.

"Um dear are you Elizabeth?" An elderly sounding woman asks.

"Yea, just call me Eli though." I replied I hate the name Elizabeth it's something you name an old woman or an elderly cat you don't much care for.

"Well Eli say hello to Brooke and Kayla they are going to be the girls you're going to be in the HARP with, aren't you excited." She ranted in a friendly way.

"Oh yes can't you see I'm brimming with excitement?" I said in the flattest tone possible. "So who's Brooke And who's Kayla?"

"That's Brooke." Said a snobby sounding cheerleader type there was obvious disgust in the girls tone that made me bristle this was the exact type girl I hated.

We had a crazy boring talk about things that didn't interest anyone but Brooke who seemed nice and gentle not the type girl who would be in the bad crowd. I heard her ohhhhing and ahhhhing at everything.

We got in the car and the bland conversation matched the landscape. According to Rescue all there was, was sagebrush and dirt, with some mountains off to the side.

Grace said this was just a day to hang out and get used to out surroundings. She told us about our counselors how Jake, Samantha, and Jennifer were in school so we had some replacement teacher/counselors they were some of jakes brothers. She told us most of his brothers were done with school and 2-3 weren't going to college. Their names were Quinn, Bryan, and Adam. They were all 18+. It's amazing how much I've learned about complete strangers I don't care about.

I felt a slowing in the car and assumed we were turning, until we rolled to a stop.

"Oh dear, it seems my car has broken down. I hope the boys drive by….. Well I guess us r walking the rest of the way girls, grab all of your bags and let's go." Grace was walking away before she was finished talking.

If you think driving through the desert would be boring try walking through it, I was close to tears of boredom at this point. Lucky for us Brynna was on her way to look for us as soon as we didn't show up in time. She was in a van we all loaded into apparently she was in charge of the HARP program and delighted to see us.

By now all I want is to be at the stupid Ranch and for these annoying old people to shut up for 20 minutes so I could hear myself think again.

So I have a confession to make I was listening to them talk for a reason, you see my uncle lived in Nevada and had a ranch, so he had bought me a mustang for the HARP then I was going to live with him. So I was listening to any mention so far nothing. We slowed and again I assumed we were turning this time I was right.

We all heard the high pitched sound of an animal in a great fury or pain.

"What is that?" Brooke asks.

"That is one of you girls horse, Linc dropped him off earlier or well Jeb did. Hello I'm Dallas the ranch foreman if you need any help you can come to me or one of the other hands." Apparently that was Dallas he sounded older and I imagined him with a few gray hairs. But before a second had passed I was back to being focused on the horse.

~What is wrong my friend?~ I sent to the horse.

~Release my puny human! I miss my mares and colts give them back!~ The young stallion demanded.

~If we can be friends and trust each other we will work out a deal, were your mares caught like you?~ I asked gently

~No, they are free.~ he responded.

~For the time being I will be your herd I will prove that you can trust me and I will trust you. If you come when I call you can go where you please.~

I snapped back to reality in time for introductions.

"….. And this is Quinn, Nate and Bryan. Boys this is Eli, Kayla and Brooke. You girls will be sleeping in the bunk house." Grace led us to the bunk house.

"This is where were sleeping?" I happened to feel a bed and sat down.

" Psh, thank you Captain Obvious." Kayla sneered I knew she was trying to impress whichever boy she thought was cute.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." I replied I heard chuckling behind me.

"Yes you all will sleep in here oh by the way your dog can't be in here so one of the others will help you get around. with Jen or Sam tonight and maybe both tomorrow, Jen is busy today on her ranch but she will stay with you tomorrow. Now each of you put away your stuff I'll go start dinner boys' help the girls unpack and introduce them to their horses." With that grace was gone. I was a bit insulted and so was Rescue but I sent him outside.

"So what landed you here Brooke?" Kayla asked. I assumed she was as curios as me as to how the good girl could end up in any sort of trouble.

"My dad used to drink, and my mom did drugs, the treated me like trash never cared for me as a kid. Never taught me about Jesus or took me to church. One night in a drunken rage my dad used a gun on my mom and then took his life. I just lay behind the couch for 3 days. I was only 6 I didn't know what to do they never taught me to use the phone. My neighbor heard the gun shots and after 3 days of no one leaving the house she reported it to the police." Brooke paused. "I got really depressed after that and, attempted suicide 12 or so times. I tried drowning myself in the bathtub, hanging myself, I even tried jumping off the roof. I had nothing to live for, but I'm getting better. Why are you here?"

" I dealt drugs for my boyfriend. The douche bag dumped me when I got caught and started again with a blonde bimbo who happened to be my best friend. So I took my pain out of her face I put her in the hospital. They sued me for all I was worth then my boyfriend oops ex-boyfriend came back and raped me. and here I am." Kayla said she seemed to want a change in topic so she turned it over to me. "What about you Eli, you seem so innocent?"

"My dad raped my little sister then killed her so I hit him with a chair. He got mad, my sister was only 7 and I was 9, the doctors say they don't understand it but he threw me down, and started beating me like he never had. I was a bloody mess and if my dog Peaches I had before this one hadn't attached him I wouldn't be here. She tore his thought out, and they put her down. My mom was at work and came home to the house surrounded by cops I was the only one there with Peaches. No one listened to me when I said I couldn't see, they took me to the hospital but it was too late. Now I'm permanently blind. But my mom was devastated she had lost a daughter and husband. I didn't understand why my dad went crazy to this day I don't but-" I gulped down the lump in my thought this was the hardest part to talk about. "My mom went into depression and never recovered she tried to commit suicide every day for 6 months, until one day I went to the bathroom I was gone for 2 minutes, 2 minutes and she had slit her wrists the last thing she said was 'I will always be with you, in my closet is your Rescue' she kissed my head." I smiled sadly " And my mom's final gift was this dog I named him Rescue."

"That's not even the end, I was so messed up there was this boy at school who cornered my friend and me when we were 12 and tried to lift her skirt. I thought of my sister and lost it I broke his nose and gave him a black eye. I did the same thing to every kid who messed with me or my friends. The end." I said.

All of us girls seemed to forget about the guys until one of them spoke up.

"That sounds horrible, how did you three survive." The question was obviously rhetorical but deserved a sarcastic comment.

"Let's unpack I want to meet my horse." Brooke said. So there it went each boy came around and helped us each out.

"Hi, my names Bryan." A friendly deep voice said off to my right.

"Hello Bryan you sound tall." I replied in a friendly way. I heard deep chuckling.

"Let me see your hand." I held to out and he stretched it above my head about a foot. "This is the top of my head." I am crazy tall for a girl and stand at 5'8" meaning Bryan was 6'8" or 9"

"Wow you're a giant wanna help me unpack, you don't need to worry all my unmentionables are in my duffel so I'll unpack that." With that we both set to work we talked casually about our parents/ foster parents. He told me tons of stories about his brothers and how when his brother Quinn was three he had peed on Santa clause. I just about died laughing. And the time jakes pony ate his lunch. And how Sam had come over to their house and suckered Nate into a video game war and won forcing Nate to be her horse for a week. He confessed Sam was only 10 and had probably been allowed to win but it was hilarious. I couldn't help myself I ran over to Brooke who was being helped by Nate and asked if he wanted to have a video competition and loser had to be the others horse. He stood shocked for a minute before he said-

"Your on, I've practiced since I lost to Sammy."

"Really your gonna take advantage of the blind girl….. I'll have to have someone play for me I think I'll ask Sam" I responded only slightly worried. Soon only Kayla was still unpacking with Quinn.

"Can me and Brooke go meet our horses?" I asked.

"Well actually you have to wait for Quinn; he's the only one your horse hasn't tried to kill yet." Bryan laughed.

"Nice." I muttered to myself.

"Bye." Said Bryan "I have to take Brooke to meet her horse talk over what video game you want to play."

"Fine." I said crossly. "I have to figure out what video game Sam is best at."

Nate laughed. "Good luck kid your gonna lose."

"Are you done yet?" I asked Kayla.

"No me and Quinn are having a great time." Kayla responded in a flirty tone directed at Quinn, at least I hoped it was directed at Quinn.

"Oh, well Quinn is it more fun than that time you peed on Santa clause?" I giggled. I felt a hand on my arm as Quinn dragged me into the spacious bathroom still giggling.

"Who told yo- BRYAN!" I heard Quinn starting to pace.

"Hey lets go see my horse!" I said. "And you can tell me all sorts of funny things about Bryan." I said starting to drag him back through the main room. "Bye folks I'm going to meet my horse, I'm taking the only kid my horse likes." At this point we were at the entrance of the corral.


	2. Introduction to HIM

**Imaginary cookie to whoever knows what song Brooke's life is based on. In the last chapter when Grace was telling the names of the replacement counselors it was supposed to be Nate not Adam sorry for the confusion. **

**I don't own The Phantom Stallion Series all I own is my characters. R&R **

I was half dragging Quinn over to the corral where a horse was throwing challenges to all the horses in the pasture.

"So where do we start?" I asked Quinn.

"We introduce you and see if you get eaten." He laughed. But I heard the underlying warning in his words. " If he reacts badly get out of there, if I tell you to get out you get out we clear?"

"Yeah were clear, but I don't think it will be an issue." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm very good with animals."

"Do you think you can climb over the rail? He may try and escape if we open the corral at all." Quinn asked.

"Yea, I got this." I said only a little concerned about dying. "What's his name?"

"That's up to you." Quinn told me.

~Hello again I'm climbing over the top, and I will lie flat in the center, you can sniff me as long as you want to. After that we will find a name for you if you don't already have one.~ I said slowly and gently.

~Sounds reasonable, I will wait.~ The young stallion responded.

~What color are you? Your mares? How old are you? Please tell me everything about you.~ I asked hungering for information on my new friend it would also help me name him.

~Why don't you just look at me?~ The proud stallion asked.

~I lost my sight as a child, I can't see you my young friend.~ I said letting the disappointment seep into my thoughts.

~Well I'm black dark, dark black even in the sun. I have 2 mares a palomino who I wouldn't be surprised if my sire has stolen her. And a dapple gray filly that is only a little older than me both are pregnant. I am 3 years old and a stallion.~ He told me as I lay on the ground. He came in for a sniff, I giggled as he lipped my shirt.

~Why are you making that funny noise?~ He asked nostrils flaring.

~It means I'm happy, or I suppose it amuses me, and your whiskery chin tickles.~ I thought for a second. ~Do I have permission to touch you, I promise it won't hurt.~

~ If it really won't hurt.~ I felt him hesitate. ~You can get up I know you won't hurt me.~

~Okay I'm getting up.~ I told him. Very gently I touched his nose then felt along his muscular neck, I scratched his neck. ~That feels good!~ He exclaimed. I was a little afraid as his big lips were rubbing my back.

~I have to warn you if you bite to hard it will hurt me, and I haven't hurt you.~ I said nervously. His teeth were way more gentle than even a human hand could be but it still felt good.

"ELI FOR THE FIFTH TIME PLEASE COME HERE, NOW!" Quinn sounded desperate and afraid not to mention angry. I broke away from my new horse and to the fence. The second my feet hit the ground on the other side I was crushed in a bear hug. " Never do that again, Nate yelled at me and I turn away for a second and you're on the ground. What did he do?" Quinn was rambling, he still hadn't let me go which was making breathing a little bit complicated.

"Nothing it was the least threatening position I could think of." I responded. He shoved me back, oh man here comes the lecture.

"And the stupidest if he had pawed or stamped his hoof you could have died or been seriously injured and what could have I done, if I had gone in there the horse could have stamped again or freaked and bolted." I knew I had seriously scared him and I felt bad, a small part of me wondered why he cared so much. I shook it off and gave him a hug.

"I'm really sorry Quinn I didn't mean to scare you." I snuggled into his warm chest. His arms were around me tightly when someone cleared there throat.

"Did I interrupt something? Dinner is ready but if you want you can stay here and cuddle." Nate snickered.

"Oh, grow up I scared your brother by laying on the ground in front of a wild stallion. Now I need to name him hmmmm." I thought of all the black mysterious things a random thing popped in my head he was a Castaway but he was mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Oh! I had it. It took me a minute to realize Quinn was talking.

"Sorry what was that I was spacing." I apologized.

"Give your horse a barn name that everyone will call him by then give him a secret name only you and him know." Quinn repeated himself.

"I have the perfect name I'll call him-" I was interrupted by a random girl I hadn't met.

"Its Moon the Phantom Stallions son, me and Jen used to watch him all the time why is he here! He's supposed to be in the wild who would do this!" Some girl yelled how rude she named my horse. It made me mad.

"His name is Moon Cast, I just named him he's my horse my uncle Linc bought him for me as a present, I didn't want for him to be captured it just happened and my uncle picked him. I'm going to go tell him his secret name now." Before I had gotten two fence rails up strong arms grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"After that last stunt no way I need to keep you and Sam away from each other the two of you put together would result in the end of the world." Quinn grumbled.

"Oh, your Sam?" my anger evaporated. " I need you to beat Nate at a video game for me."

"Um, why do I need to beat Nate at a video game?" Sam seemed confused.

"We made a bet, the same one you made but you won last time I have faith in you." I smiled.

"Why can't you do it?" She asked confused.

"Oh, well I'm blind so, video games would be hard." I laughed. "But anyway lets go get some dinner I'm hungry."

We all walked into the house Rescue followed and seeing how no one objected I let it be. Dinner was amazing the best I had, had in years. This wasn't much to say because I have been living of roman noodles for the past 5 years. Literally as we were all headed outside I heard my ringtone of _Concrete angel_ going off.

"Oh, my god no way." I moved away from the others to take the call. "Becca?"

"Hey Eli." She replied in a tear filled voice. "I have something to tell you about Alyssa before she," A long pause followed and neither of us needed to fill the blank. "I need you to let me talk for awhile, this is hard to tell you but it's all my fault Alyssa died!" Alyssa was my little sister who had died.

The name filled my eyes with tears it was the first time it had felt like I was actually going to shed tears since my mom died.

"She told me her dad was beating her on Friday, I told my dad, how Alyssa lied about the bruises and lied when the teacher asked. I prayed to god that night for her and he took her some place safe but that's not what I had meant. On Monday I ran to the principal's office and told her everything Alyssa had told me but I was too late. The principle walked me out to my dad," We were both crying my poor Alyssa had never told me any of this, I felt like I should have known and saved her. "I kept asking why Alyssa had lied I just didn't understand. She told me not to tell you she thought if she did you'd confront him and get hurt. We both know it's true." At some point I had fallen to my butt in the dirt. "Please forgive me it's all my fault." Becca sobbed into the phone.

"Becca your like my sister, it's not your fault, we both know it would have ended worse if I had known. Thank you for telling me. I love you; call me again soon I need some time to think for awhile." I was trying to stop the tears but it was like trying to clog a waterfall.

"I understand, I love you too, I'll call tomorrow or the day after if I have time bye." Becca barely controlled the sobs long enough to say the words before the line disconnected. Somehow I ended up on my side on the ground, tear streaming I stood up and walked numbly to the bunkhouse, with a little help from Rescue.

I heard someone gasp and a million what's wrongs, but what was wrong was my whole life. Alyssa had died for me to live. How can I make it up to her? I moved like a mummy and allowed myself to fall onto my bed and with my mouth clamped tightly into my pillow I let the muffled sobs out for the first time. I wailed but no one heard, I didn't care that the whole thing was totally awkward for everybody else.

After a few hours I heard Sam say she wasn't feeling good. She ran to the bathroom with who I assumed was Jake because everyone said he was her watch dog, and probably held her hair as she vomited into the toilet.

Grace came in with 4 sleeping bags because the Ely boys were supposed to babysit us because Sam was too sick to.

I felt someone sit down on the bed next to me, because at this point I was sitting up.

"What happened." A gentle voice asked.

"My sisters' friend, she called me and we talked about Alyssa, my little sister who died. Oh, Brooke I miss her so bad, and my mom I know you understand how I feel." I said but this time tears didn't fall they didn't even gather in my eyes they were gone for another 10 or so years.

"Sometimes," Brooke whispered. "I talk to my mom why she did drugs it helped if I was by her grave, I told her everything I was afraid to tell her when she was alive. It makes me feel better." With that she got up and walked off.

We were all asleep at 11:30 PM accept me. Or so I thought I muffled a squeal as someone plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Why were you so upset earlier?" Bryan whispered.

So we sat there and I told him the whole phone conversation. He wrapped me in his arms we sat like that for awhile then we started to talk. He was telling a very long story about his brother Kit who had gotten his pants caught in some machine and had, had them ripped off. As he was finishing his story I fell asleep.

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning and was shocked to find a warm body still next to me.

"Bryan, wake up!" I hissed into his ear.

"Wha- Oh my god did I sleep here? I'm sorry jeez I must have been really tired. I'm headed back to the floor good night." He got up and I heard him getting into a sleeping bag I scooted over an laid where he had been it was very warm like I had expected. And I fell asleep for another half hour. At 6:00 AM Grace walked in banging pots together.

"Your mother said this was the only way to get you boys up breakfast is ready in 25 minutes get some clothes on and come up to eat." With that she left and took her pan with her.

I kicked the nearest sleeping bundle.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Quinn who is very sleepy." Came the groggy reply.

"Guess who gets to help me get my clothes together?"

"Bryan." He said with very little hope.

"Nope, get up." After much groaning Quinn got up and helped me find clothes he kept stealing my bra and trying to figure out what size I was. The same happened with my underwear, and my jeans.

"Give me my clothes!" I whined.

"Ha you're a size 34D holly crap, and a size 0 long in jeans hey, Bryan did u hear that she's a size-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up moron." I growled "One more word and your gonna be my breakfast, toast."

"34D!" he yelled as loud as possible then took off running out the door top speed.

Blushing I walked into the bathroom.

"Fuck!" Nate said I assumed he was peeing or something.

"Dude chill I'm blind I'm not gonna see your Wang." I walked to the sink and started brushing my teeth. "Just huwy up I need ta take a sower."

" God you just scared me." He replied. I heard the toilet flush. "Move I need to wash my hands." I complied and he left.

"Wait Nate!" I called.

"What?" He sounded mildly annoyed.

"Where's the shower?" I blushed. He walked me to it then left I walked back to the door and locked it because not everyone here was blind.

I stripped and got in the shower. I started the water, it was only a little bit warm so I turned it up more I found the soap and scrubbed the dirt off my body. Then I shampooed my hair then on accident shampooed it again looking for the conditioner. I laughed at myself my thoughts shifted back to what Quinn had said my cup size was normal and I was only skinny because I was tall. Well then again the only meal I ate was dinner. I threw on a sports bra, underwear and a light pair of jeans that showed off my hips and flared at the bottom to cover my dirty brown boots. I had found a black long sleeve shirt that was button up half way down the front so I wore my white tank top underneath. Feeling slightly more presentable I started my make up yes I know I'm blind but that doesn't mean I can't look good. When I was done I freed up the bathroom for Kayla.

"Hey Brooke, does my make-up look okay?" I asked because heck I can't see it so what do I know.

"Yea, it looks hot can you do mine?" She laughed.

"Let me kill Quinn first." I growled.

"Only if I get to watch." Brooke giggled. And with that we both walked out the door.


	3. Secret name and meetings

**Alright I don't own the Phantom Stallion, only my characters just so you know Eli's new horse is the Phantom Stallions son from the book. I don't own the song Run With The Wild Horses but for the sake of my story Eli wrote it.**

Me and Brooke where walking along on our way to the house, when Quinn made a break for it.

"He's running to Moon's round pen." Brooke told me. So that's where I went. I knew he was there.

"Before you kill me lets tell your horse his secret name." As he said this he put an apple in my hand.

"Um, why did you give me an apple?" I tried to think of a reason.

"For the horse, try and get him to come to you then tell him his secret name. But this time I'm going to come in with you." Quinn told me.

"Do you anyone who writes songs." I asked him.

"Yea I do, why?" Quinn asked.

"I'll talk to you after this, or like after dinner." I started up over the rails ignoring whatever complaining Quinn was doing.

~Hello, how do you like the secret name Magic for you and out loud I will call you moon.~ I smiled as he walked up and sniffed the apple.

~I like it, will you scratch me some more?~

~We will see there are some other things we have to do.~ I responded using my ears to find Quinn.

"Quinn dear what's the next step?" I said slightly mockingly.

"This horse is responding really well let's try putting a halter on him, I'll be right back please don't do anything crazy while I'm gone." He walked away.

I began to scratch Moon and he scratched my back. We were both talking of our childhood, about his mostly because mine sucked and wasn't very interesting.

About now Quinn was back.

"Here, put this on him if, he reacts well you can lead him around the corral then maybe down to the river." Moon had shifted away as Quinn had approached.

~Come here. I want to try something if it goes really well you can go outside.~ He walked up he was a little skittish with Quinn there but he allowed us to put his halter and lead rope on.

"If he tries to run, hand him over, okay?" Quinn said as he opened the corral.

~Just walk next to me were going down to the river and you can eat some grass okay?~ He walked by me very obediently. When he got to the river he lowered his head to drink and eat some grass. The afternoon passed like this.

**Sams pov.**

I woke up that morning feeling lousy but was happy to feel a very warm pair of arms around me. My eyes snapped open.

Oh my god Jake's face was barely 3 inches from mine. He slept in my bedroom in my bed oh man my dad was gonna freak out.

"Jake." I whisper shrieked. His somewhat hypnotizing eyes opened and he fell off the side of the bed in surprise. He got up and rubbed the back of his neck refusing to meet my eyes.

That's about when my gram walked in.

"Gram, um Jake fell asleep in here last night but, I was really sick he didn't wanna leave me alone." I glanced at him he still wasn't looking at me. Oh great today was going to be super, super awkward. The rest of the day we avoided each other. Gram was very understanding and didn't yell she snuck Jake down and I came down later.

**Eli pov.**

It was dinner time before I knew it I put Moon away and promised I would take him out tomorrow. Quinn stopped me right before we went inside; it was freezing so it was making me grumpy.

"Why did you ask me about the song writing?" Quinn asked. We were both shivering. My teeth were on the verge of chattering.

"Affffter dinnnner." I replied brushing past him. Grace had dished me up a huge meal. Every time she wasn't looking I slipped Rescue half my sandwich then the other half. I only ate half of the homemade apple sauce but there was no way to give it to Rescue.

"Can I be excused?" Sam asked.

"Me too." I said.

"Yes. Go ahead girls." Sam threw the rest of her food away and I followed her example soon I heard Quinn behind me I was getting used to how his footsteps sounded.

I sat down as Sam went to the phone, she was calling Ms. Ely about coming over so she could beat Nate in a video game.

"Hello Ms. Ely, there's a talent competition? Really when? Yes, no do you have to be a certain age. So it's open to everyone. Cool Friday next week at 4:30. Okay I'll see if there's anyone here who wants to try out. Ok do you mind if me and the HARP girls ride over? Really? Okay let me talk to my gram." Sam walks off so I take advantage of the laid down receiver and put it to my ear.

"Hello, Ms. Ely? Hi my name is Eli and I'm one of the HARP girls…" I found out everything I needed to about the talent competition and went to find Quinn who was going to write it down for me.

"First I need you to help me write a song for the talent competition." I dragged him outside all the way to the river. "What's the first step?"

"Well lets here you sing, I don't want you to embrace yourself later. Do you have any old songs you've written?" I was thinking, I remembered this one.

"Yea this one." I took a minute to gather the lyrics in my head.

"_Ooooh__  
><em>_I feel these four walls closing in__  
><em>_Face up against the glass__  
><em>_I'm looking out, hmmm__  
><em>_Is this my life I'm wondering__  
><em>_It happened so fast__  
><em>_How do I turn this thing around__  
><em>_Is this the bed I chose to make__  
><em>_There's greener pastures I'm thinking about__  
><em>_Hmm, wide open spaces far away__  
><em>_All I want is the wind in my hair__  
><em>_To face the fear but not feel scared__  
><em>_wild horses I wanna be like you__  
><em>_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too__  
><em>_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to__  
><em>_I wanna run with the wild horses__  
><em>_Run with the wild horses, oh__  
><em>_whoa Yeah, oh oh, ye-yeah__  
><em>_I see the girl I wanna be__  
><em>_Riding bare-back, care-free__  
><em>_Along the shore__  
><em>_If only that someone was me__  
><em>_Jumping head-first, head-long__  
><em>_Without a thought__  
><em>_To act and damn the consequence__  
><em>_How I wish it could be that easy__  
><em>_But fear surrounds me like a fence__  
><em>_I wanna break free__  
><em>_All I want is the wind in my hair__  
><em>_To face the fear, but not feel scared__  
><em>_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you__  
><em>_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too__  
><em>_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to__  
><em>_I wanna run with the wild horses__  
><em>_Run with the wild horses, oh__  
><em>_I wanna run too.__  
><em>_ohhh ohhh__  
><em>_recklessly abandoning myself before you__  
><em>_I wanna open up my heart tell him how I feel__  
><em>_whoa whoa__  
><em>_Wild horses I wanna be like you__  
><em>_Throwing caution to the wind__  
><em>_I'll run free too__  
><em>_Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too__  
><em>_I wanna run with the wild horses,__  
><em>_run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses__  
><em>_ohh whoa ohh whoa__  
><em>_Yeeaaaah__  
><em>_I wanna run with the wild horses_

"That wasn't bad with some music and stuff you'd be great is that the song your gonna do?" He asked we both sat down.

"No I want to write one about my sister I found out she told one of our friends my dad beat her the Friday before she died. I already have an idea the Chorus is:

_Alyssa lies to the classroom,_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school,_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers,_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_."

"That's not bad." Quinn agreed. "What about the rest of the song?"

"Get out a sheet of paper." I smiled sadly.

Before we had gotten past the first verse it was time to go to the Ely's house.

"Crap," I groaned "Sam win! Please!"

I rode with Quinn and Bryan in Jakes truck they stole. They cranked the radio.

Mmm, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

I was born off an old dirt road 40 acre farm  
>No highway, no interstate<br>And I drive an old rusted out Chevrolet  
>The boys all rubber neck while their out making' hay<p>

Hey, I'm a wildflower, growing in the sunshine  
>Soaking up the way of life I was raised in<br>Running barefoot, blooming in a summer shower  
>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, I'm a wildflower<p>

Ooh, yeah  
>Ooh, yeah<p>

There's a little cotton dress hanging in my sisters closet  
>I think I'm gonna borrow it and wear it this weekend<br>Painted my toes, bought some cherry lip gloss  
>No rose, no daisy, touch what I got<p>

Yeah  
>Hey, I'm a wildflower, growing in the sunshine<br>Soaking up the way of life I was raised in  
>Running barefoot, blooming in a summer shower<br>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, I'm a wildflower

Ooh, yeah  
>Ooh, yeah<p>

I'm just a girl  
>Needs a little sun, a little rain<br>An open field to play

Hey, I'm a wildflower, growing in the sunshine  
>Soaking up the way of life I was raised in<br>Running barefoot, blooming in a summer shower  
>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, I'm a wildflower<p>

Hey, I'm a wildflower, growing in the sunshine  
>Soaking up the way of life I was raised in<br>Running barefoot, blooming in a summer shower  
>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, I'm a wildflower<p>

Ooh, yeah  
>Ooh, yeah<br>I'm a wildflower 

By the time the song was done we were almost to the Ely's house.

"God, I'm screwed man." I groaned.

"Yea, you are." Bryan laughed. "There is no way Sammy can beat Nate, he's the master at video games."

I spent the rest of the drive freaking out thanks to Bryan. When we got there the boys got out of the truck. This is the part I hate, new places every time I go some place new I'm lost all over again. I went out the passenger way so it was Quinn who took my hand and led me toward the house. It seemed like a long walk. We were almost to the house, I knew because I had just got up the porch steps.

"Hey, little brother." A deep voice I didn't recognize said warmly to Bryan and Quinn.

"Kit!" they called in unison. I tried not to giggle at the stories Bryan had told me about Kit. The giddy feelings left as soon as Quinn let go of my hand to greet his older brother. Everything around me was black. Why in the name of hell didn't I bring Rescue? I stood there feeling like an idiot before I tried to walk towards them, being the dumb ass I am I didn't realize there was still another step. I tripped and almost face planted but caught myself on the side rail thank god it was there.

I could feel all the eyes on me there merry conversation had ended and I stood there not sure what to say.

"Well that was fun." I said sarcastically. "Hi, Kit I'm Eli. Please continue your conversation as I run into a support beam or something." I sort of tried to walk forward, and someone stopped me.

"Here." Quinn put his hand in mine and led me toward Kit and I think his mother.

"Nice to meet you." Kit said. I smiled; totally unaware Kit had his hand out for me to shake. To cover the awkward moment I hadn't known I had caused Maxine introduced herself.

"Hello dear my name is Maxine Ely; it's nice to finally meet you face to face." Ms. Ely said warmly.

"You to, how are you?" I asked politely. Quinn led me into a warm room I was really happy to be there to. And with that I entered the Ely's home.


	4. Drip Drip Drop

It was really warm inside and really nice to be warm.

"Boys I have to go into town for awhile will you 5 be ok." I had heard the shuffling steps of another Ely coming in.

"Where's dad?" Bryan asked.

"He's over at Linc's they got held up looking at his new stock; heaven knows why Jeb couldn't look them over." With that she was out the door.

**Back at Riverbend Ranch**

Sam was about to follow everyone to the car when her gram stopped her.

"Sam there is going to be a huge snow storm, now you girls should wait to leave until it's over." Sam looked to where everyone was starting to get in the car.

"But gram, Eli already left." Sam said.

"Well you can go with the Ely's only to bring her back, but have the HARP girls stay here." Sam almost missed the end of what her gram was saying as she went to relay the message.

They ended up in Bryan's crappy old white pickup truck. Jake grumbled the whole time. But Sam was grateful Bryan had even left the key's that's something that Bryan would do.

Snow was slowly drifting down the radio was playing "_All I want to do_" by Sugarland softly. Everything in the world seemed peaceful. They were almost to the Ely's home, and the snow was coming down hard. Sam was glad for the heater keeping her warm. Not to mention the two huge Ely boys who were as good as heaters.

As they pulled into the ranch yard Sam noticed neither Maxine nor Luke's vehicles were there. Sam gulped Eli was in a home with 3 Ely boys this would not end well.** (They don't know Kit's there heehee). **They all got in the house and were surprised by the fact that Adam, Bryan, Quinn, Eli, and most surprisingly Kit were all sitting on the Ely's abused couch watching T.V. As soon as they walked in Kit sprang up hugging them all even Sam.

"Hey little sister, it's been a month but boy you've already grown." Kit grinned at Sam who was blushing.

The pleasant conversation continued for awhile before Sam realized her and Eli really needed to leave if they wanted to make it home.

"This was fun but me and Eli need to beat the storm my gram said it was going to be really, really bad." Sam said.

"No kidding Brat." Jake said pulling back the curtain, there was already at least 3 feet of snow, it was unreal to Sam. "Call your gram." Typical Jake he had basically said you aren't leaving when the snows coming down this hard call your gram and let her know you are staying here until it blows over. Sam walked to the phone. As she was calling she noticed that Eli was dancing in her seat.

She tried to ignore it but couldn't. As the phone rang she said. "Eli what are you doing?"

She stopped dancing for a minute.

"I'm dancing I figured that would be obvious wouldn't it?" She responded but didn't resume dancing.

"What song were you dancing to?" Asked one of the Ely's.

"I don't know what it's called but it's been stuck in my head all week. Whatever it is its annoying." She sighed. "Now I have a better song in my head." She started dancing again.

Sam was waiting for her gram to answer. But a different voice answered the phone. Sam was shocked to hear Ms. Ely tell her that there was a tree down that had destroyed one of the round pens at Riverbend and she had tried to help catch the escaped horse but no luck the horse had run off into the mountains.

"Was it black?" Sam asked she saw Eli sit up very strait and knew the girl was listening. Sam closed her eyes as she heard the answer. She shook her head sadly.

"Okay Ms. Ely tell my gram were all okay and will be back as soon as the storm blows over, thank you bye." Sam hung up the phone and turned to The Ely overloaded couch.

**Eli's pov.**

I heard the creek of floor boards and Sam returning the receiver to its place.

"Eli?" she sounded uncertain of what to say. "One of the round pens was destroyed, and a horse got out. But Ms. Ely said it was a black and white paint."

I sighed in relief it was good to know my horse wasn't out. Right then my stomach grumbled really loudly. Everyone laughed, it seems like after you have a very stressful moment the next funny thing you hear is a lot funnier than you thought.

"Can either of you girls cook?" Quinn asked.

"If I know where the kitchen is." I stood up.

"Uh, over here." Sam led me into the kitchen.

"No worry's people the blind girl can cook without burning the house down." And with that I set to work, but I did hear someone mutter about being glad to be a part time volunteer fire fighter. I chose to ignore it. I also decided to make a breakfast which was my strong suit. The menu was Cinnamon French toast, eggs, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, French toast, cinnamon rolls, and Monkey bread. I had Sam make the bacon and sausage links because I am vegetarian. The Ely's seemed shocked at the piles of food that were waiting for them as we all sat down to dinner I got a lot of compliments on my cooking.

"I can do breakfast tomorrow." Sam volunteered.

"Then I guess I'm eating snow for breakfast." Jake muttered to himself. I busted up laughing, because of a yellow snow story none other than Bryan had told me.

After everyone's stomachs had settled we started talking about sleeping arrangements.

Quinn refused to sleep in Jakes room because Jake was a cuddlier, and that was awkward. Everyone else agreed. Kit, Adam, and Nate insisted they were to big to share a bed. And Bryan refused to sleep with Quinn, because he cuddled too.

And all the boys were to chicken to sleep in the living room because: when they all were staying home alone, watching a movie they swore someone was looking in the window in the middle of the night. Now me and Sam wanted to prove them wrong. So we dressed in the clothes the boys snagged from their mothers closet. Quinn picked mine, I got a tank top and shorts so I was freezing, thanks douche bag. Sam got a long sleeve shirt and sweats thanks to Jake. Me and Sam grabbed a HUGE comforter and were ready for bed sleep came easily to me.

**Around 2:30 AM**

I woke up to Sam screaming.

"What? Sam?" I half shrieked.

"There's a, thing outside its pounding the window trying to get in!" She screamed. I heard the thunking on the window. Now we were both screaming bloody murder. There was thumping as the boys came running I heard a hiss, cackle from the window then the pounding stopped. A light switch clicked as it turned on.

Sam was sobbing and I couldn't stop shaking. We were both making similar high pitched noises. I could tell from the shaking of the couch she was rocking like a loon.

"What's going on?" Jake asked. Sam leapt off the couch and I was assuming into Jakes arms, from the way he grunted.

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked me. I was in his arms in a millisecond, comforter and all.

"No. No. No. I never will be again, I'm so frightened. And I have to pee really bad but I don't want to go by myself because there was a thing outside. It was hitting the window. It wanted inside, it wanted us. I thought it was going to open the door or shatter the glass…." I knew I was rambling but I really did have to pee. Bryan steered me to the bathroom.

"Here. Go to the bathroom." He told me.

"I don't want to go alone." I knew I was being unreasonable but I didn't care.

"I'll be right outside." I couldn't see him rub the back of his neck in discomfort.

"…Okay…" I managed to detach myself from him and make my way into the bathroom. Bryan closed the door without turning the light on, or I guess I didn't hear the switch if he did. I did my business and washed my hands feeling better. I went back out and all of us went into the living room.

"What happened?"Nate asked.

"There was a man or something outside the window. It- they were like pounding the window. It was like smirking and making faces! I just started freaking out." Sam said.

"Lets just all go to sleep we'll discuss this tomorrow when were all actually awake, okay?" Kit's suggestion sounded pretty good and we all agreed.

The entire time I was still wrapped up in my comforter and followed Bryan to his room. I heard Jake softly arguing with Sam about her sleeping in his room, but I knew who was going to win that argument even before the door to Jakes room closed.

I followed Bryan into his room and to the bed. I laid there still freaked out. Bryan turned so we were facing each other.

"Are you ok?" Bryan smelled good.

"No." I don't know how it happened or who moved first but suddenly were kissing and it felt, wrong.

"If I had a sister, that would have been like kissing her, damn stuck in the friend zone forever." Bryan laughed.

"Couldn't agree more bro. 'Night." And I laid awake long after Bryan was asleep and slightly snoring. I knew I wasn't going to sleep well because I was thirsty but to afraid to go get a drink from the kitchen. I finally got up the nerve to go get a drink. Still wrapped in the comforter I walked slowly into the kitchen. I opened a cupboard and searched with my fingers for a cup.

"What are you doing up?" Quinn asked scareing the crap out of me.

"I was thirsty and I couldn't sleep. Why are you up?" I asked.

"Just about the same, and I thought I heard something I guess that was you." He said, sounding happy.

"Oh," I said lamely "Do you mind me sleep in your room it's too cold in Bryans." I lied.

"No, its fine." He responded handing me a can of something. I drank a little it was Mt. dew yum. I heard him pop another can as we went to his room. It was just starting to get awkward when he said to turn left. I did and ran into a wall.

"Ow! That hurt." I grumbled. He took my hand and led me forward half a step into his room. He was laughing at me, I could hear him. And what happened next was one of the best nights of my life.

**I'm so sorry for the slow update, my dad just passed away and it's been hard to motivate myself to write.**


	5. Snow angel Or What?

**Hey peoples my horse just ran me over, it really hurt. I'm ok but having a really crappy week, but the story must go on!**

I cuddled up into Quinn's arms and was in a blissful sleep in no time.

I woke up to the smell of something burning I ran toward the source of the smell.

"Who's cooking?" I said loudly.

"Me," said Sam "But it isn't going so well."

"No kidding." I tried to mutter quietly. I helped Sam make some different less charred food. Eventually footsteps could be heard coming from the bedroom hall way and Ely's started emerging ready for food. As soon as they were properly fed the boys went out to do the barn work they could while me and Sam stayed in the house.

We were both chilling and talking horses when there was a medium loud bang at the back door.

"Idiot boy's, when you leave out the front door you come in the front door." I grumbled following Sam to the back door.

There was still a sort of noise and it was making me uneasy. What were those boys doing?

I got a cold chill as Sam opened the door but it wasn't from the icy air floating in it was the feeling of being watched.

"Sam close the door there's no one here and its time the boys came in." I jogged to the other end of the house and yelled for the guys to get inside because it was almost lunch and they needed to warm up. I started on tomato soup and got the pots out for grilled cheese sandwiches. About now I noticed my kitchen helper was missing. And there was a frightful draft; wow saying it like that makes me sound like an old lady, eww. I went to the back of the house to find Sam. And found the back door wide open. I got a bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"SAM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What?" she yelled back from somewhere far off.

"What are you doing?" I yelled again

"Making a snow angel, why is it time to come in?" the way she was talking reminded me Sam was very much a child and so pure and innocent something I never was.

"Yes, I made soup and stuff so let's get inside, it's freezing." I went back to the kitchen and served up the boys' food.

**Jakes pov. ( )**

I thought about last night as I ate my lunch. That made it hard to swallow I snuck a glance at Sam and my eyes darted away as she looked at me.

_I took my shirt off without thinking it was always what I slept in. I noticed Sam's eyes glued to my stomach._

_ "Sam?" Her eyes met mine and she blushed. _

_ "Sorry, I've never seen you…," She stopped turning bright red. I rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't notice at first it's an automatic habit for me. We both stood there for a minute before Sam got in my bed. I thought about getting my sleeping bag down._

_ "Lay with me…?" Sam's eyes begged me, how could I refuse. She was the girl I…. had…. Uh you know I rubbed the back of my neck and Sam looked sad. She thought I didn't want to lay in the bed with her. _

_ I got under the covers and Sam snuggled up next to me. God why did I have to be such a guy? I did my best to not think about anything._

_ "Jake..," Sam looked up at me with beautiful eyes so like her mothers. "What was that thing?"_

_ "I don't know but your okay now." I looked into her eyes for a long while. And ever so slowly pressed my lips to hers._

I needed a slap from reality I didn't need to think about me and Sam making out. That was a bad term it was more than that it's not kissing some dumb girl it was SAM. And she was like no other so fiery when you got her mad. Jake had done plenty of that. Like that one time-

_"JACOB MASON EEEEELLLLLLYYYYYY!" I looked up to where a 9 year old Sam was storming toward me. Oh no she heard, stupid Quinn I bet he told her just to get me killed._

_ "Com'on brat I didn't mean anything by it." I baked away slowly I knew how hard those little fists could hammer._

_ "Oh yes you did." She glared with the angry eyes of a wild beast ready for the kill._

_ "It's not a big deal Kit woulda done the same thing, calm down brat." I saw I had crossed the line oh here we go again._

_ "DON'T CALL ME BRAT!" Sam launched herself in a flying tackle._

_ All because I threw away the stupid biscuit and tea when Sam tricked me into a tea party. There was black and green glitter in the tea and biscuit I wasn't gonna eat it! And I was paying the price._

I grinned to myself and peeked at her, this time she remained oblivious. She was most definitely the wild cat for me.

There was still a lot of ranch work to get done we had made sure the house was totally insolated. Broke the ice in the water troughs so the horses could drink and were gonna head out soon to do the same for all the cattle.

Eli seemed very troubled I wondered what was on her mind apparently Quinn wondered the same thing.

"Hey, Eli what's wrong?" Quinn's eyes searched her face, I noticed he was really into Eli. But so was Bryan it seemed. I wondered how that would work.

"Yeah I'm fine but was one of you boys out back somebody was knocking around and stuff we went to look but there was no one there." She seemed even more troubled when no one admitted they were back there.

"No one was." I said morbidly.

"I think one or two of you guys should stay behind. How long till we'll be able to travel?" I was deciding how to respond I would love to stay behind because breaking the ice on water buckets really sucked, but I didn't want to seem weak in front of my brothers.

"Sounds reasonable, I think Jake and Nate should stay, they've worked the hardest so far this morning. If one of you can put chains on my Jeep we might be able to get you girls home today if it heats up." Kit said taking charge in the usual annoying way. I was only a little proud that he thought I worked hardest.

My brothers left right after they ate there lunch. I was really tired I had hardly slept after last night. I considered taking a nap, hey what the heck why not?

" I'm taken' a nap." I started toward my room. I heard three me twos'. Sam trotted over to follow me into my room. "Brat," I groaned.

"What? I want to sleep with you." I tried not to think about the other meaning to her words.

"Well I really want to sleep." She looked very insulted and mad. "If you're in there we won't just sleep Sam."

"Well, where do I sleep then?" She was still begging me with her eyes and I knew I would give in soon.

"I don't know, ugh just come on." I knew she was smiling in a satisfied manner, and honestly I enjoyed not just sleeping.

**Nate pov. ( )**

I laid next to Eli in my bed she was still having issues with being alone. I was fine with it because she was warm and sexy in a bad ass sort of way. I didn't even care she was probably in love with my brother. I didn't even care I had a girlfriend. I regret thinking that, I love my girl I might even propose it could go anywhere from here.

So here I am lying in bed with another girl, way to make a boy feel rotten. If I closed my eyes I could almost imagine that she was Chloe and not Eli. I fell asleep with these pleasant thoughts.

**Eli pov.**

It was a little weird sleeping in Nate's bed but he was shaped a lot like Quinn and that helped me sleep REALLY well. Night folks.

**Back at Riverbend**

Erin Wexler was driving through the snow she pulled into a drive way. She just needed to drop Tyler off and everything would work out. She got out of the car dragging her son toward the front porch of the ranch house.

"Ma I don't want to be here!" Tyler complained as he always did.

"Then you shouldn't have been such a bad kid Ty and you could come home." His ma knocked on the front door an older lady answered.

"You must be Tyler, Bryanna has been expecting you." With that she opened the door wide enough for them to get inside.

"Bye, Tyler I'll see you, later." Erin made her escape and was gone.

It was already 5:30 pm when another car pulled in. This one however wasn't expected. It was a monster of a jeep holding a girl and a few Ely's' and an Eli. They all made a racing bee-line for the house.

**Eli pov.**

I went into the house I was one of the first ones in.

"Well hello gorgeous." An obnoxious male voice said it was to the left.

"Fuck off." Automatic response always comes out. I heard mystery dude laughing.

"Alright babe play hard to get my names Tyler but you can call me-" He was interrupted by the Ely's coming in very loudly behind me.

"Man Eli you run really fast." Sam laughed

**Sam pov.**

I noticed the weird dude in my kitchen. What the heck is a kinda cute guy doing in my house. Honestly he was more than cute. He had blue eyes and black hair with a very physical build.

"Hello sexy." He grinned and winked at me. I blushed bright red and moved slightly behind the Ely's.

"Shut up and leave Sam alone she has class she aint going for someone like you." Kayla spat at the flirty boy and I was thankful.

"Baby don't be like that." He threw his arm around Kayla.

"Famous last words from another douche bag I used to know." She spat shoving him away from her.

That boy must really take rejection well.

"I'll be back later to get you boys." Kit started to leave.

"That won't be necessary Kit." I watched Ms. Ely and my Gram come down the stairs. It was my gram who was talking. "Were going to need the boys here the rest of the week now that Tyler's joined us."

Ms. Ely left with Kit.

We all had a great dinner, it would be interesting to see who cooked better Eli or Gram. Suddenly without warning a cell phone went off. It wasn't a song Sam knew.

"You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
>But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em<br>Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem  
>When I say I'm gonna do something I do it, I don't give a damn<br>What you think."

Eli got up and ran out the door. 20 or so minutes later she came back looking really pissed.

**What happened…**

_Eli answered the phone._

_ "What in the name off hell makes you think you can just call whenever you want to? What makes you think I want to talk to you?"She was mad and the man on the other end was very amused._

_ "You know why I'm calling. You know we are still going out, we never broke up officially… have you been loyal? Cuz' you know I love you." He laughed._

_ "don't come around talkin bout that you love me cuz' that love shit just ain't for me. And I don't wanna hear that you adore me. And I know that all you're doin is runnin your mind games. Don't you know my game beats these games  
>so your best bet is to be straight with me." She was so mad all she wanted was to kick his ass.<em>

_ "You never could leave me though. Babe I just want to talk. Hear more of that lovely voice." More laughter._

_ "So you say you wanna talk, let's talk. If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that, got a new man, he's waiting inside. Now what, what you think about that? Now when I say I'm through, I'm through. Basically, I'm through with you  
>Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games.<em> _Please don't__come around talkin bout how you changed how you said good-bye to what's-her-name. All it sounds like to me is new game__." Then she hang up Mikey could shove it._

Eli came back inside looking pissed but oh well now it was time to sleep. I didn't know where I was supposed to sleep. So I guess we were going to figure out sleeping places here we go.

**Another cookie goes to the person who knows what song Eli is basically Quoting the entire conversation with MIKEY *hint hint* you will know if you've seen the music video, by P!nk.**


	6. Oh snap

**Please review it makes me so happy I cry no joke!**

**Sam pov.**

I looked around for someone to decide where we were all going to sleep.

"Well the girls should get the beds." Nate said.

"There are only three." I said.

"Well baby you can sleep right next t-" Tyler was interrupted

"Holly fuck will you just shut up for 5 minutes?" Eli burst out. "The beds are big enough for two people, and so help me god if you say anything…" she directed at Tyler. He smirked but stayed quiet.

"So let's see there's Kayla and Brooke in one bed. And Sam and Jen in another, then Eli gets here own me and Nate, Jake, Quinn and Tyler can take the floo-"Adam was interrupted by Tyler.

"I won't sleep on the floor!" He said.

"You can sleep with me but if you try anything I will kill your ass." Eli said. Sam never would have agreed to that Tyler was a perv, and creep. Despite his attractive appearance.

All the boys went outside as we changed into clothes we could sleep in. I helped Eli find clothes so I was the last getting dressed. I changed my pants and wasn't wearing a shirt when Tyler came back in, I could hear the guys yelling at him. Jake dragged him out the door, but Sam didn't miss the huge grin on Tyler's face it made Sam sick.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Jen said. It surprised Sam she had never heard Jen talk that way. But Jen didn't need to worry about that Jake was taking care of that.

**Jake pov. (Oh snap)**

I was gonna kill him I swear. He was going to die. I was going to KILL HIM!

"Fuck did you see that? Oh hot DAM-" That's when I punched him right in the cheek, I didn't wanna break his nose and get in trouble.

"Don't ever even think about what you saw ever again. You say anything to her and there will be consequences got it?" I had never been this mad, or spoken so much to a complete stranger.

"Jeez man, you almost broke my jaw! I won't mess with your little girlfriend anymore ok god anger management." He muttered the last part and started back toward the bunk house. The fury was back I grabbed his arm and gave him a terrifying look. He knew to wait.

"You guys can come in." Jens voice was hard. Tyler was gonna have hell to pay.

**Tyler's pov. **

I knew Sam was gonna be pissed but it was so worth it. I don't know why I went in before I was supposed to. Sometimes it felt like there were two Tyler's inside of me and the bad one was strongest.

As we came in they were all glaring at me. And I felt sort of bad.

But bad Tyler was back and didn't care she should have changed faster. I really wanted to wink at her but Mr. Dark and into her would probably kill me. Another time I thought.

Jake went over to her, suck up.

**Jake pov.**

I walked over to Sam.

"If Tyler talks to you let me know." I tried to hide the underlining threat in my voice, I wasn't very successful.

I was so going to kill this kid before the end of the week.

**Eli pov. (Sorry about all the changing)**

I regretted my decision to sleep by Tyler he was a creep. But he would probably throw a fit if I kicked him out of the bed. Ugh great.

"Lady's first." Tyler invited. Talk about an offer to pass. And so began the worst night ever.

Tyler kept bothering me first he got way to close to me. I was facing away from him, if I had not been wearing pants it could have been called rape. Then he pretended to start groaning in my ear, I held it together and didn't slap him until he grabbed my ass.

I heard laughter from the boys on the floor.

"No touching, no looking, no thinking go to sleep and leave me alone, and while you're at it back off about 5 inches off my ass."

"Five inch's aint gonna make a difference I can always back off two feet." He purred in my ear.

"Could you hear me swallow the puke in my mouth?" I asked sarcastically. "Just go to sleep." But did it end nope. It ended when he grabbed my boob. And I was done. I sat up and as I was climbing over him:

He put him hands on my hips as I had one leg on one side with one hand, and my other hand and leg on the other side.

"I like where this is going." He pulled a little on my hips so I would be on top of him.

"Oh hell no." I got off of him and down to the floor.

"Hey wanna sleep with me?" Quinn asked. I crawled over to him and climbed into his sleeping bag.

"What way were you talking about I got a totally different impression than this." I whispered in his ear laughing. He flipped back over so he was facing me.

"I have the feeling people would notice." He whispered. "Next time though." I giggled as quietly as possible. I cuddled into him and fell asleep totally in bliss.

**5:30 in the freaking morning**

** "**GET UP!" Sam's gram yelled at us.

"Uhhhhh." I groaned.

"That's what I like to here." Quinn flirted drowsily in my ear.

"Oh jeez." I got up tiredly. "Get up and help me find clothes."

"Yes! My favorite part of the day." He followed me to my wardrobe.

"What should I wear?" I asked my new favorite Ely.

"Here." He handed me a bundle of clothes. "Don't ask questions just go get dressed."

I trusted him and went into the bathroom.

"Why the fuck is it always me!" Nate asked. I laughed.

"Sorry, just finish peeing or whatever." I started to brush my teeth.

"Close the door." Nate almost yelled at me.

"Fine." I did more than close it I slammed it. Then went back to brushing my teeth. "How long until you'll be done?" I complained.

"I need to take a shower too." He laughed.

"Since when?" I asked not realizing it was so insulting.

"Hey now come over here, now!" Nate said.

"Wash your hands first." I said.

"Bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh." He mocked me.

"Why am I coming over?" I complained.

"Smell me." He said.

"No!" I replied.

"Just do it." He was starting to get annoyed. I smelled him he smelled like Axe and healthy teenage boy, yum.

"Wow you smell good…., looks like you don't need a shower, bye." As I talked I shoved him out the door.

"Hey!" Nate yelled I ignored him and took a shower.

When I was done I got dressed. I was in a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants that were tight on my hips and thighs and flared at the bottom. I did some make up but not a lot. I knew Brooke was going after me.

I opened up the door and called Brooke in.

"This is a sort of awkward question but what am I wearing?" I asked.

"Uh, a white shirt with a bunch of black horses galloping all over it, and a pair of dark jeans with white threading down the sides and around the pockets. You know what I mean?" She asked. "Also your make-up looks great, but Mr. Creeper status is totally checking you out."

"I'm just going to ignore him if I can." I walked into the main room. "Quinn?"

"He's outside darling." Tyler said flirtilly. I made a noise of disgust as I walked by. I headed outside and emidietly heard the voices of the ranch hands and Sam's father.

"What's going on?" I asked starting to feel worried.

"The paint we thought we lost wasn't a paint, it was a black horse covered in snow." I knew what they were trying to tell me but my mind rejected it.

"But, how do we find him he could be gone by now!" I said feeling very sad.

"Well, I'm sending all the Ely's and all my hands to look for him. I'm going to take the HARP girls to help work on the ranch work. I'll leave Sam and Jen to deal with uh, Taylor?" Wyatt said. (Love him).

"Tyler." Gram said. "I have to do some shopping do you think the girls will be ok?"

"Yeah let's get ready." Wyatt and all the boys bounded away loudly. But someone stayed next to me.

"Come on let's get one of the horses tacked up for you, and let's go horse hunting." Quinn led the way.

**Sam pov.**

I watched the large party leaving. The plan was to introduce Tyler to the horse he would be using it was a new horse named Blitz, that's the way it went until Jen noticed Blitz was still a stallion and we didn't want to risk it.

I went into the house with Jen she ran up the stairs to take a nap until everyone got back, I laid sprawled out on the couch and turned the TV on. To my shock and surprise Tyler laid down on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I stared at this crazy boy

"What do u think?" He grinned and pushed him lips on mine.

"Jake's gonna kill you." I threatened.

"Well is dearest Jake here? No he's not." He kissed me again and I was at a loss to what I should do. He was stronger than me, so I couldn't fight. And you can't scream when some ones kissing you. And his lips weren't coming off mine anytime soon.

I first got really worried when he started playing with the front of my button down shirt. But when he started unbuttoning it my stomach dropped. I tried to push his hands away but they didn't stay off for long.

"S-sttop." I said uncertainly he just grinned he had all the buttons undone. I was in just my bra. He started feeling me up. "Don't touc-"

His lips cut off my words and he didn't listen. I felt his hands playing with the zipper of my pants. Oh my god this can't be happening.

**Jake pov.**

Have you ever had a really bad feeling about something? That's what I was experiencing. I didn't know what was bothering me so bad. I looked for tracks but soon we would need to turn back the tracks were covered by snow and invisible only the slightest traces were left.

"Wyatt I don't know how much were going to find the trails old and may take days to follow, it will be dark before we've found anything we should call in Bryanna to use the choppers to find this one." Wyatt stared at me in amazement I usually didn't talk so much.

"If you're sure, let's head back." I started a race with my brothers, even on one of the Forsters horses I kicked butt and was home long before my brothers. I cooled out the horse and put him away.

As I got closer to the house I heard the screaming of Jen and Sam I ran to the front door and rushed inside. I stopped dead at what I saw.

**Ha-ha cliffy, yay two chapters in one day aren't you proud of me? Please review! You don't even have to read it just PLEASE review!**

**Jake: you're a horrible author of course they won't review.**

**Me: shut up Meany! Oh no I'm crazy . I hear dead people REVIEW!**

**Jake: bad spazzy author!**


	7. Little love lost

**I'm sorry for taking forever I know I'm a terrible person! You have the right to stalk me down and kill me I'm so sorry!**

**Eli pov.**

I didn't want to stop looking, ever.

"I'll be out a little longer." I told Quinn.

"Will you be okay?" He seemed very concerned.

"Sure, I just don't want to give up yet." I heard him leave. I sat down on a rock as soon as I couldn't hear him anymore. "Where was that stupid horse?" I muttered to myself.

"Howdy, little lady." Came a man's voice to my left.

"Um, hi." I replied.

"My names Hal I work for Karla Starr, a rodeo miss around these parts. Got any wild stock you want to sell." His voice sounded teasing or menacing I couldn't tell.

"Not on me sir, I was just gonna go catch up to my friend when I got a little tired. Why I bet he's within shouting distance." I made it clear he would be in for it if he tried anything.

"Well missy I wasn't lookin' for no trouble now." He rushed to defend himself.

"Good, because I'm not afraid to start some." I was feeling the need to be defensive call me overly cautious.

"Now, now don't get all huffy with me; I'll see you around miss." The mysterious cowboy rode off, Hal…. Interesting.

I headed back with a heavy heart.

That night at dinner was tense, Jake seemed pissy and confused. Sam was ill at ease and shifty almost ashamed. Jen was confused also, but my main concern was how happy Tyler was, that was never good.

It was time to sleep it seemed my day had flown by. All of the guys had left to give us girls' privacy to change.

"How was your guys' time here? How did Tyler do with his horse?" I asked the silence was tense and I felt the need to lighten the mood.

"Nothing happened his horse needs to be gelded." Jen said tensely, okay I guess Tyler was the wrong topic.

"Oh okay then." I finished getting changed. "Where are we sleeping?" nothing bothers me more than when everyone pretends to not hear me say something and that's exactly what they were doing.

"I heard myself talk." I muttered out loud, I still got zero response. I crashed on one of the beds, it seemed like this place had gone from fun, to crap. If Quinn hadn't been here I think I would have gone crazy. There was a knock at the door, I heard someone get up and open it for the boys.

"If you girls will go outside, we can change." Nate said. I heard feet stomping out but I stayed put.

"Hey, you're a girl! Get out." Tyler said bossily.

"I'm also blind dumb shit." I said not moving an inch.

"Bit.." I didn't catch the rest as he walked off.

To tired and pissed to think of anything better I muttered "Well you're a bigger one." Under my breath.

"Where are we all going to sleep?" I asked whoever cared to answer.

"Jen went home, I have the feeling she will be staying home for awhile so you and Sam can have a bed and Tyler can have a bed to himself." Nate called from wherever he was at.

"'K." I muttered.

"It kinda sucks I really enjoyed being bunk buddies." Tyler flirted brushing his hand down the side of my face.

"Get your own bed cunt." I said shoving him to the floor.

"God I wasn't doing shit why are you over reacting?" He replied trying to make his actions seem right.

"Why do you think? I'm tired of you harassing me and the other girls just because you think you're a stud or something. You really need to get the fuck over yourself." I flopped over and ignored Tyler for the rest of the night.

**Around 3:30 in the morning**

I couldn't sleep. I wanted to go outside, none of us were making much progress on our riding it was mostly because of Tyler he complicated everything any of us tried to do.

I walked down to the river silently. I don't know why but a song popped into my head the lyrics flowed out my mouth as I sat down on the bank and sang.

If you ever leave me baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>to realize what we used to have,<br>we don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>Will keep you by my side<br>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin there goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make you mine<p>

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...  
>Don't just say, goodbye<br>Don't just say, goodbye  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make it right

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

I sat in silence feeling peaceful, not sure where to go from the river I felt like I myself was a river always moving on. But here I didn't want to move on and find a new place.

Maybe that was why I was so afraid.

"What is wrong with me." I said to myself.

"What's wrong with you? Ha, you're,- … there's nothing wrong with you. But me? There's something seriously wrong with me. I have so many screws loose up in my head."

I don't know how Tyler had managed to sneak up on me. He sat down a few feet from me.

"It's like I'm two people, I don't want to be that guy that everyone hates but I don't control it, it's like some outside force wants everyone to hate me, like right now I'm in control. But the bad Tyler is right under the surface." His eyes met mine.

"We all have iner-deamons you just need to work on controlling it."

"It's not that simple," he threw up his hands "I try everyday as hard as I can but nothing helps no matter what I'm always going to be the guy everyone hates." He continued in a whisper pulling out a pocket knife. " Sometimes I wish it was just over."

"I understand what you mean. But there is no answer to life, I am the wrong person to ask about controlling your bad side. Why are you here Tyler?"

"I don't even know my memory is really spotty at best." He frowned I could tell he was starting to think, that's about when my fatigue hit me.

"Well I think I'm going to pass out I'll see you later Tyler." With that I walked toward the bunk house and a nice warm bed.

**Sam pov. The next day**

I woke up way to early when Gram opened up the door to let the chilly morning breeze roll in. Shivering I walked outside and to the house. I jogged easily up to my room. I dressed as fast as I could wanting to get back outside to help the HARP kids get their horses ready.

I ran into the barn and found only Jake there.

"Where is everybody?" I walked hesitantly toward him.

"Gettin' ready." He walked off without another word.

"Jake! Wait, what's the matter?" I walked up to him trying to get in front of him. There was a storm of torment in his mustang eyes. "Jake," I whispered. "What's going on."

"What do you think?" He spat stalking to the hay loft ladder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I knew exactly what was wrong, but it wouldn't hurt to play dumb.

"I," He stopped gripping the bottom rung of the ladder. "I thought, youlikedmeandnotTyler." He spat out racing up to the hay loft.

"Jake!" No response. I sighed and climbed up after him. He was sitting on a hay bale facing away from me.

"Jake," I barely whispered. "I do like… you." I turned away not daring to move or speak there was no way I was going to be the bold one about this.

I didn't hear Jake move so I turned and plopped down beside him.

"Didn't you hear me?" I looked at his face trying to read his feelings.

"Yeah I heard you, but I don't understand, you were-"He stopped and the silence spoke for him. I flashed back to the day:

_ I went into the house with Jen she ran up the stairs to take a nap until everyone got back, I laid sprawled out on the couch and turned the TV on. To my shock and surprise Tyler laid down on top of me._

_ "What are you doing?" I stared at this crazy boy_

_ "What do u think?" He grinned and pushed him lips on mine._

_ "Jake's gonna kill you." I threatened._

_ "Well is dearest Jake here? No he's not." He kissed me again and I was at a loss to what I should do. He was stronger than me, so I couldn't fight. And you can't scream when some ones kissing you. And his lips weren't coming off mine anytime soon._

_ I first got really worried when he started playing with the front of my button down shirt. But when he started unbuttoning it my stomach dropped. I tried to push his hands away but they didn't stay off for long._

_ "S-sttop." I said uncertainly he just grinned he had all the buttons undone. I was in just my bra. He started feeling me up. "Don't touc-"_

_ His lips cut off my words and he didn't listen. I felt his hands playing with the zipper of my pants. Oh my god this can't be happening._

_ "Hey Sam where is the-" Jen stopped at the top of the stairs. "Oh my god!"_

_ All rational thought left my head and we both started screaming. That's when Jake come running through the door. He seemed to take one look at the situation. He came at Tyler ready to kill._

_ "Jake don't do it." I said getting between them._

_ "What you want that creep all over you?" He was beyond outraged. I knew if I said no Jake was going to get himself in some major trouble. I tried to think of a logical excuse. Jake took my silence as an answer. "Fine, put a shirt on your dad will be home soon." He stormed out of the house._

"Jake you know if I had told you the truth you would have killed him." I could tell he was doing his best to look bored and not meet my gaze. "Jake." I whispered all my pain at the thought of losing him packed into that one word.

"Sam." The word filled with more meaning than 100 words out of Jake Ely put together. His hand brushed my cheek and his lips grazed mine, once, twice, he turned his head and threw his leg over the bale we sat on to face me. He slowly pushed me down on the soft hay and got on top of me.

**I'm so sorry on the slow up date, my computer had a melt down and I realized I needed to get this up before it crashes for good. I have totally healed from being trampled and am in a good emotional sate (Not that anyone cares) my New Year resolution is to put up at least one chapter every two months here we go… **


	8. Drive until the map turns blue

**I started another chapter, I'm kind of worried I've only had 11 reviews… does that mean I only have 11 fans? : ( please review or I think that you guys don't really care.**

** Sam pov.**

Jakes lips took a break from mine.

"Sam, you mean the world to me, I could never stand it if you were with someone else. Sam I want you to be my girlfriend?" He managed to make it into a question. I smiled never really believing that this moment would actually happen.

"Yes, Jake I've been waiting for this for the longest time." He looked at me shyly but there was a fierce joy in his eyes. I had the feeling there was going to be more wrestling in the hay before we got to work.

After awhile Jake stood up. He grabbed a bale and threw it down from the loft.

"I'm going to uh, open that and start feeding." I climbed down to ground level. I wondered if I was even aloud to date. It had never been an issue because I had never felt this way about any guy ever. I threw the horses their hay.

"Jake I'm going to need just a few more flakes please!" I hollered toward the rafters.

"Five flakes enough?" He called back.

"Yeah that should cover it."

"Okay I'll just bring it down." We finished the hay together. He surprised me by pecking me on the lips before he rushed off to find his brothers.

"Wow." I whispered smiling hugely. After a few seconds Eli came in through the big barn door.

"Hey you guys said we were going to all start really working on our riding?" She asked. I swallowed very glad she couldn't see the hotness in my cheeks Jake had caused.

"Yeah, you guys haven't really gotten all the ride time you should have. I'm really excited because I have talked with Bryanna and you guys are staying for another week before you guys head out of town." She smiled a little but it seemed like she was debating telling my something. "What's wrong you do want to stay another week don't you?"

"Of course the only thing is I'm not going anywhere my uncle is going to take me in, and if he likes me he'll adopt me." She smiled hugely. But the way the smiles never could be in her eyes made it seem, fake. I brushed it off she was blind that was why her smile was lips only no duh Sam.

"That's so awesome have you told the others?" I watched her shift nervously.

"No, I really don't know if I want to just yet. But anyway where's the horse I'm using?"

"Oh I'm sorry that's really Quinn's job." I smiled thinking those two would make such a cute couple.

"Alright do you know where he is?"

"I think eating breakfast or, in the bunk house?"

"K' thanks Sam." She disappeared around the corner of the barn, with her hand hovering over her dog.

**Eli pov. **

I was starting to map out the area in my head I almost didn't need Rescues little mental nudges.

~But I definitely need you Rescy.~

~I need you to, we are the best human and dog ever.~ I felt his tail wagging against my leg which meant it was wagging like crazy. I as I got closer to the bunk house Rescue sat down on his haunches to wait for me to come back out.

"Anybody home?" I strode in casually.

"Just me." Quinn said. I walked to the nearest bed and laid down. "Did you need help with anything?" He sat on the bed, but soon shifted to lay next to me. My heart picked up a little bit.

"Sam said that I needed to wait for you to get my horse and stuff." I paused to see if he had anything to say.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon, I can't believe it's been a week already." He sighed. Then said quietly "I'm starting to really like you." He tipped my chin up and kissed me. There was no thoughts at all just a little surprise as he straddled me between his knees. As he leaned towards me it was easy to pull his shirt over his head. He kissed me more fiercely and our lips moved in ways I had never experienced or enjoyed the way I did with Quinn.

"Ha! Now I definitely have been friend zoned, thanks bro." Bryan said he sounded amused. "You always steal the prettiest girls too."

"Bryan I-" Quinn started to shakily explain

"No hard feelings, I'll leave you two to continue where you left off." He closed the door laughing on the way out I'm fairly sure I heard him yell "don't go into the bunk house people."

"Yeah right, I think there is a better time and place for this anyway." I giggled. Wow I giggle now? WTH is wrong with me? "And by the way Quinn I really like you too, my uncle lives in Darton so this won't be the last of me you will see."

"Oh, well then good I guess I should put my shirt on before Grace comes in." He laughed getting off me.

"Same time tomorrow?" I laughed

"Well now that I know you're staying I can spend a lot more time getting to know you. Now there's no need to rush things." He brushed his lips against mine despite his words.

"Unless my uncle hates me, and he decides he doesn't like or want me." I said kind of panicky.

"There isn't a man on earth you could meet who wouldn't like you. Who is your uncle anyway?"

"Yeah right, uh his names…, Linc Slocum, he bought me Moon and everything." I thought I heard Quinn gasp he got up from the bed. "Quinn?" I called surprised.

"Linc hates me and my brothers." I stopped breathing for a second.

"What? How could he date you guys? You're all so sweet."

"We are also all part Shoshone Indian, a lot of cowboys around here treat us like trash because of it." I stood up and moved towards the steady deep rumble of his voice.

"Well then I hate him already, you guys are some of the nicest guys I've ever met. There is no way he can be so, so shallow!" I took his hands in mine.

"Yeah, that's how the Slocum's are honey."

"Oh, let's go practice my riding skills." He seemed to agree as I got a late start getting my horse ready. I tacked up my horse and got on. All us delinquents rode around like we were instructed just walking and trotting for me but I begged Quinn to let me canter.

"I will canter with you, maybe just this once." Quinn athletically vaulted on behind me. I tensed excitedly I wanted to canter really badly. It was everything I had expected and more, my "seat" according to Quinn was great for a beginner he said I hadn't come a centimeter off the horse who had a very jerky canter.

It was kind of weird but lately Tyler had been a lot nicer and was doing his best to not be a jerk.

Kayla was a helpless flirt, but she was really nice toward everyone which was good.

Brooke seemed to be getting over her shyness and was getting more and more involved in all the group activities we got to choose to do.

"What now?" I asked after we had cleaned out the stalls.

"Well we thought you guys have earned a trip to the lake for a swim." Sam said, us ladies went off to find something comfy to swim in. "I have a lot of old swim suits and ones I don't wear you guys can use, I'll go grab them, be right back."

**Sam pov.**

I returned with 4 swim suits. Kayla grabbed the red polka dot suit that ended in a skirt; Brooke grabbed the plain black one. That left a yellow bikini and a blue one piece. Being nice I described the left over suits to Eli, she said she would take the bikini.

"Thank you." I said. "That one was a gift from my Aunt Sue; I was never going to wear it." I laughed.

"Yeah it didn't seem very you." We all put on shorts and tank tops over a swim suits. The guys were waiting in there swim stuff. We set off walking like this, the lake was a 30 minute walk but we had all afternoon. I walked next to Jake holding his big warm hand even though his brothers stared.

Eli was similarly paired with Quinn and crazily enough Brooke was walking along talking with Tyler. Kayla walked with the remaining Ely boys as they described the places they each spent their free time and girlfriends of the past or present.

Brooke kept saying her feet hurt and asking how long till we would reach the Lake. It was a huge surprise to hear her shrieking laughter as Tyler picked her up piggy back.

As we neared the lake we all started to walk faster. Tyler took off running right into the water even though Brooke told him not to.

"I'm going to freeze on the way back all my clothes are wet." Brooke complained pretending to be mad. Tyler just shrugged.

I pulled the shirt over my head and heard Jake give a surprised gasp but relaxed as soon as he saw my swimsuit.

"Did you really think I would skinny dip in front of this many people?" I laughed.

"No." He muttered as he pulled off his shirt. I did my best not to look but it was really hard. Doing my best to look uninterested I poked his abs they were rock hard. Jake looked into my eyes for a long second before he kissed me.

"WOA! JAKE IS KISSING SAMMY!" Nate announced at the top of his lungs as me and Jake split apart both blushing.

"Who says I can't kiss my girlfriend?" He asked with his signature tomcat grin. I smiled up at him as we walked to the water's edge when we were about 4 feet in I decided to have some fun. I walked closer to Jake like I was going to kiss him but instead shoved him into the water. As he surfaced he pointed a finger at me.

"Brat, you're gonna get it." I ran away screaming but Jake caught me and a splash fight erupted. Everyone joined in until the water was flying by. And so did the afternoon.

**Back at Riverbend when they all got back**

I was just sitting in my room when Jake came in. He smiled and came to sit next to me.

"You know we need to tell your dad, that we are dating." Jake said I knew we would talk about it but I never thought he would be the one to bring it up.

"Your right but-"

"How do we do it gentlely?"He finished for me. I nodded trying to think but I was way too distracted by Jakes mesmerizing eyes. "You know your grams at the store buying things for dinner so…"

Before I could respond his lips were on mine. They were better than I could ever imagine. I could feel him all through my body. My hand wrapped around his head trying to pull him closer to me. He needed to be closer. His lips were on my neck he bit ever so gently making me shiver, but not because I was cold.

**(if you don't like sexual {not sex sexuaL} scenes you should skip this until I say it's over : ))**

Ever so carefully I removed his shirt then he returned the favor. His hands were on my breasts which had never felt a boys touch. As Jake played with the hook to my bra I undid his jeans and used my feet to remove them.

I don't know who was more surprised when his boxers got taken with his jeans. I openly stared at Jakes personal parts. I was still in shock when he pulled his boxers back on. I blushed as the thought of him inside me made my girl parts get wet.

"What?" He asked huskily.

"I- I just want you." I whispered kissing him so hard it could have probably been called assault. But it wasn't because Jake returned my kisses just as eagerly.

I could feel Jake poking me down there and it made my stomach do excited flips.

**(The scene is over for all you people who wanted to skip it.)**

Just then there was a slam down stairs and my dad yelled for me. Me and Jake both got dressed super fast. Our eyes met, it was definitely time to tell my dad.

**Did you guys like my chapter? If so review. Did you hate it? Review. Are you hungry? Tired? Sleepy? Sick? Happy? Sad? Purple? If so review if there's a spider on your pillow? Review If you love licking elevator shafts? Review ya lol love you guys :3 reviewwwwww : ) I'll try to update soon **


	9. Wake Up

** Its been a long time since I have put up a chapter, I am going to try to get better please R&R. Will Wyatt approve of Jake and Sam?**

** Sam pov.  
><strong>Me and Jake ran a playful race down the stairs. I was laughing hard by the bottom and my dad gave us a funny look. His eyes went to me then Jake a few times.

"Dad I have something to tell you." It came out as a whisper instead of loud like I had been hoping for.

"What hun?" His eyes were still calculating the closeness of me and Jake.

"Me and Jake have been good friends for a long time, and uh." I looked to Jake for help he met my eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mr. Forster, I asked your daughter to be my girlfriend and she said yes." He puffed out in a hurry. He look positioned to almost make a run for it. Weird.

I watched my dad for some sort of reaction. He just kinda stared at us both.

"I knew it was coming," He searched the kitchen and didn't meet my eyes. "Take care of her boy." He shook Jakes hand then scooted up the stairs faster than I had ever seen him do.

I met Jakes eyes and let out a breath I had been holding. We were still alive.

**Eli pov.  
><strong>Me and Quinn headed out like we always did at the beginning of the day to search for Moon.

"Where could he be?" I groaned. A frown plastered to my face.

"Could be anywhere, you never know with horses." Suddenly the sounds of leather moving smoothly between Quinns legs turned choppy. "What in the name of…?" His words dropped off and he urged his horse to a faster pace.

I pushed my horse and gave him his head so we could follow.

"Hello there Mr. Slocum, would you like some help with that?"

"Your one of those Shoshone boys aren't you?" The tone in his voice was rude; he showed no respect for Quinn and totally ignored me. For that I was glad, as guilty as I felt for feeling it I didn't want my uncle to meet me for the first time around someone he hated even if it was Quinn.

"Sir, do you need some help getting yourself out of that bush and on your way home?" Quinn sounded tense and troubled. He must be so uncomfortable around Linc.

"Well if that wouldn't be finer than a new cowboy hat for Christmas." He drawled lamely. Who did this guy think he was? What was he playing at?

After a struggle it seemed that Quinn got Linc unstuck and on his way. Our tracking of Moon could continue.

"How do you like your uncle?" Quinn asked reining his horse in closer to mine.

"He was mean to you like you said. I'm sorry he's like that." My frown deepened. "Why didn't you introduce me or anything?"

"Did you want me to?" He sounded surprised. "I figured you would want to meet him face to face when you weren't around me, so you could make a good impression." He confessed. Feeling guilty I replied

"Well you're my real friend, I have half a mind to go back and force him to notice me!"

"Hey now we both know that you don't really want that, come on let's find that horse of yours." With a huge sigh I agreed and we continued to ride trail after trail. Quinn and me were looking in every place where he had seen my horse previously, with no luck.

"Wait I know! He was a stallion he must have had mares right?" I asked.

"Well maybe, there were bachelor bands, males that roamed together until one found mares. But it's possible he could have had a few. That stud had a good head on his neck. He might have been smart enough to find a few ladies."

"Well of course he did he was a beautiful boy what girl wouldn't want to be with such a nice boy?" I asked him. He laughed at me.

"Okay, okay he was a very nice horse okay? We can keep looking for him, but we need to turn back soon. Let's go look up this trail I've seen some lone mares wandering over this way."

The ground under my horse was rock now; I could feel stones shifting under Jeeps steady barefoot hooves. He had been unsuited for hours upon hours of hard riding like ranch life required, so Wyatt had allowed me to borrow his dependable ride for the next couple days tell he felt better.

"You know what?" I spoke to Jeep. "Why don't I just keep you instead of that stinky range brat anyway?" I giggled to myself. And why not? Because he was more than just a horse to me, he was a friend. I didn't make friends very often and I could use any I could find.

"Did I just hear you call a mustang a 'Range brat'?" Quinn laughed.

"Just because I'm mad at my little horsey for running away." I laughed back.

"I know you are but we are going to get him back so why be upset?" He slowed his horse to keep back with mine and took my hand. I sighed quietly our hands fit together perfectly.

"I know I shouldn't be upset, but what if we don't find him soon? He could be gone forever couldn't he?"

"Bryanna would get the BLM involved way before then. You will have him back soon no matter what." He comforted me.

"I guess you are right, it's just hard to lose someone. I'm worried about him getting hurt or something."

"I think we need to talk about something. It's really important." He looked deep into my eyes.

And I could see him. I could see everything, what was happening? But I was back to staring at him and that beautiful mouth moving.

"You won't want to know this but I love you, so you need to hear this. Eli you're not really here and we both know it. You mean the world to me so this wont- it can't be goodbye so find me. Remind me how I feel, and come back to me. But for now Eli, wake up and open your eyes." I gapped at him. "Well close your eyes here and open them where you really are. Don't be selfish Eli your mother has been waiting for you for a very long time. So go baby."

He leaned over to me and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes automatically closed with his kiss.

And I opened my eyes for the first time since the accident with my sister and father, to my mother and a hospital room.

**I know this was really short but the next chapter is on the way ASAP! R&R**


	10. Awaken

**Hi guys, so that was part of my huge plot twist but there are lots of crazy bumps along the way did I surprise any of you? Happy new year! **

Eli pov.

Its been a few days since I woke up, I'm on crutches now as I've been working my butt off to be able to use my arms, legs, and general body to function the ways they are supposed to. I was originally going to leave with my mother in a month but with the huge progress I had made I was going to leave tomorrow. I had been trying to get my mom to send me to Nevada but she wasn't so sure.

"Hey mommy." I said as she walked in I was just getting used to having a mom back, I felt a little guilty but I really didn't need her around. To my delight she had gotten Rescue and had hoped keeping him for me would help wake me up. It hadn't but she still refused to name him until I woke up.

"Hi sweetie how are you feeling this morning?" Her face was tender with care; I guess I was still really glad she was alive and kicking before my very eyes. She had told me after I woke up that I was one of the main reasons she was still here.

"Wonderful, and totally ready for a road trip to Nevada, have you talked to uncle Linc?" I asked hopefully. Mom never knew how I had known about my uncle but since I had woken up visiting was all I could think about.

"Not yet Hun, don't you think you could use a break from everything? Staying in our apartment for a month or two then getting back to school in the fall would be great for you." She smiled at me.

"There's some business there I-" She cut me off

"Oh no, stop talking about your dream life! I know you saw some pictures of Linc and made up some story about all those people but they are imaginary! The doctors said holding on to this will only set you back, you need to let go of this crazy fantasy and live your life." She said.

"Mom I can't move on, not until I have seen that they aren't real, one phone call can conferm that please mom, give it a chance."I begged.

"A chance for what? If you find out that they aren't real you're going to be heartbroken and I can't put you through that. Just please forget them." There was a ding and a nurse came in.

"The doctor will be in to see you soon dear." She said in a sing song voice.

I began to say alright but she was already out the door.

"Come on mom it just takes a quick call to figure all of this out." I pleaded not very hopefully

Before she could reply the doctor strode in.

"Good morning ladies, Elizabeth how are you feeling?" That was Doctor Steel, my very attractive doctor.

"Wonderful and full of energy, like ready to run a marathon." I exaggerated. He was the type of doctor who loved enthusiastic patients because he rarely got them, we had lots of conversations at least we did when my mom wasn't around. Honestly I was hoping to be around him alone again. "Mom will you please go call?"

"Oh, uh, sure dear. I'll be right back." I knew that would get rid of her, she couldn't stand to fight in front of people something I very often used to my advantage.

One long doctor visit later it was bed time. I had a hard time falling asleep because I was so excited for the morning. Mom had caved and called Linc, who had agreed that a visit would do wonders for me. She told me it was his idea for me to come there but only I had been invited.

I would be alone without my mom I had just gotten her back. Would she be ok? I would just have to trust that she would stay healthy even alone, she had adapted to life without me as well. Slightly unsettled I feel asleep to nightmares of falling and spinning rooms of mirrors.

**Next day 7:30**

All my things were packed and ready to go. I was very healthy considering my situation but was still in very delicate care, so Rescue was to stay with me at all times. It was a little weird to re-get to know the dog I had had all my life but he believed my story so we got along perfect.

The plane ride was boring but I told Rescue the short version of my life and about all the people I had known. Neither of us knew what we were going to do about all the people I knew. Should I act like I had never met them or try and rekindle the bond we had.

The plane landed and I got my things together this was it I saw a man standing alone in a cowboy hat, looking at me. He looked at my dog and waved me over. Oh my god it wasn't the Linc I remember. It was a different man all together. My land had been a dream, with a heavy heart I walked to the man.

"I'm Jeb." He smiled kindly. He did not seem like a man of many words but I assumed that he was here to get me because Linc was busy.

"It is very nice to meet you. I'm Eli." I vaguely remembered hearing about Linc's ranch foreman Jeb. So far so good.

I followed Jeb to his truck he blew the AC, and turned on the radio I lip sang along with the tunes, I knew every song that played. I was dying to ask about Jen and Sam but didn't want to freak him out with all the information I knew.

Soon the scenery was rushing by and I was looking at everything. I had thought of this place as my home but I was so unfamiliar with all of it. Could I really call this place home?

We drove for a long time before Jeb turned into a little pit stop looking place with a restaurant and feed store.

"I have a few items to pick up, but why don't you run into Clara's and get you a snack." I opened my mouth to refuse but he interrupted me. "Linc gave me some extra money for you to eat with so go get something kid." He handed me a 20 dollar bill.

"Would you like anything?" I asked him.

"If you don't mind a burger and fries would be good." He said kind of shyly.

I nervously entered the little store; it was very homey but made me rather anxious, I was the new girl in a small town. And I was all alone.

The girl behind the counter looked me up and down and gave me a fake smile.

"Well howdy honey, you must be new to these parts." She drawled with a little more sincerity than her initial smile. "What can I get for you? A table?"

Before I could respond she led me to a table, right in the center of the room. I tried to stay calm and not hyperventilate every single person was looking at me. Whose stupid idea was it to face all the tables toward the middle?

"Could I get a booth? If it's not too much trouble?" I half asked under my breath.

Looking slightly disappointed she led me to a booth, the very middle one. At least I had a window to look out. That would help me escape the people watching me.

The waitress left a menu with me to look over scanning the many items it was hard to make a selection. I almost didn't notice when Jeb came back in and with him came a group of teenagers I had grown to know and love.

Jake, Sam, Jen, Bryan, Nate, and Quinn followed by two girls I didn't know. I sat frozen like I was made from stone. How could they so casually walk up to me like I was a total stranger? This feels so, wrong.

I allowed myself to be introduced to them like I had never known and loved them. The two other girls were Teresa and Meghan. Teresa looked okay, she was wearing jeans and a tank top, Meghan on the other hand looked like a whore. She was wearing shorts like underwear that were two sizes to small making her top half bulge over her large belt buckle. It was a miracle she managed to get her shorts on. The thing was she didn't look unattractive making every other girl in the room glared at her. The men were captivated by her.

"Have you already ordered?" Jeb asked.

"Not yet." I replied nervously. As if on cue the waitress returned to ask if we wished to move booths to accommodate everyone.

"Well I need to run Teresa and Meghan home. We can't miss the cheer meet. Not after last week." Nate said laughing with the girls to some inside joke as they left.

"Well you kids can all squeeze in that booth and I can grab an extra chair and we will be good." Jeb said walking off to grab a chair.

We ended up with Jake, Sam and Jen on one side and on the other Bryan, Quinn and me in the middle. Both guys sat at extreme ends of the table to give me room, they probably assumed I didn't what to sit very close to people I didn't know.

"So Eli do you have a horse?" Sam asked. She seemed reserved but curious.

"Kind of, but he ran away. When I think of him he seems more like a dream than a real horse." I said it sadly. How do I know if Moon was really real or not?

"Really? What was his name? Was he a Quarter horse? What color was he? How old?" Her eyes had seemed to grow with every question she had.

"Well um, Moon was- is a Mustang all black and he is 5 years old. He stood at about 15hh and he was magnificent. One of the most beautiful animals I have ever seen." I could just see him in my imagination running wild and free. I missed him.

"Why are you in Nevada?" Jen asked. This made me assume that her father had not shared any details of my visit with her.

"I am visiting my uncle, and I don't know trying to find a place to fit in." After I had said it I wished I hadn't I had just labeled myself as an outcast, like I needed to do that I was already one.

"Well you have found a perfect place."Sam said warmly. "I know we don't really know you yet but you should come over this week with Jen. We could help you fit in. Especially if you stick around for school." Everyone stared at Sam me included. She had welcomed me in with very few questions.

There was a warm conversation going when Jeb said we needed to be going, or Linc would be worried. We continued our drive through the sage brush landscape. Jen had stayed behind with the others because she needed to ride her horse home from Sam's house.

We turned down the beginning of a driveway up to a set of golden gates that shone in the sun. Through them I could see a modest bunk house and farther back a mansion.

As I expected we drove past the little cottage home to the towering house after. Standing in front was the man I knew to be Linc Slocum my very rich uncle. Next to him were two kids my age. My mother had told me about them. The boy was Ryan. They were both pretty and well built. They shared their hair color a rich coffee brown. That was where the similarity ended Rachel was more pretty than most girls dreamed of being. She wore the scowl on her face like a fashion statement and it suited her. Ryan however had a warm smile.

I knew from that second which twin I would get along with well. I walked up to them carrying my duffel bag Jeb offered to take my suit case but I turned his offer down. Rescue grabbed the handle of my suitcase in his mouth and towed it behind him like he was a sled dog. Gathering my belongings and courage I walked toward a new chapter in my life.

** Hey guys it's been a really long time since I have put anything up and I'm sorry. Life for me has been really crazy and rough. I just "moved out" of my mom's house… I more accurately ran away. I live with my "aunt" now and am waaay happier :). But, I found the motivation to write again and am trying to put out as many chapters as possible before I get burnt out. **


	11. Friends

**This is Chapter 11, I am excited to put up this chapter its right before new years and I hope all your new years resolutions work out! I just started watching Black Butler have any of you guys seen it? If not you should watch it, it's awesome... anyway love you guys R&R 3**

**Eli pov.**

I walked up the stairs leading into the house. My family was waiting there for me.

"Hi, my name is Rachel! I am so excited you're here! I have been waiting for there to be a girl around here my age forever!" Her face lit up; wow maybe she wasn't the cheer leader wanna-be-Barbie I thought she would be.

"And I am Ryan; I am so glad that you could be here." He had a faint British accent that gave me the impression he was new here also.

"Well isn't this better than a snake on a rock sunbathing! You call me uncle Linc now young lady. Welcome to our home. Helen will show you to your room." Like magic a small pretty woman walked up to me and introduced herself as Helen.

As promised she led me up a flight of stairs and down a few hallways deep into the labyrinth of the mansion.

"How will I ever get back?" I laughed when we stopped in front of a door.

"Your uncle wanted you back here so the other two would have a harder time following you and bugging you until you settled in." Helen told me. My uncle was much nicer in real life than he was in the dream world. "If you like I will return for you at dinner time? That will give you 3 hours to settle down, feel free to shower or take a nap I will see to it that you are left alone." With that she was off back through the hallways.

Standing alone with Rescue as the only one with me gave me the creeps so I gladly entered my room and stopped dead when I did. It was huge, the front room bigger than any house I had ever owned. I soon found it was like an apartment with multiple other rooms and even a kitchen and dining room. It wasn't like the rest of the house all fancy and showy. It was the opposite it looked like how I imagined a cottage retreat would look. The ceiling was sort of shorter than most but it was still a good foot and a half over my height. But a foot shorter than most houses. Everything about it screamed home.

The main room had three massive couches that made the room seem smaller and a nice fireplace with a fake fire glowing in it. Mounted over the fire was a giant of a TV. It seemed to fit the room anyway. There were a few small windows around the room and a sliding glass door. To my delight I had a patio that over looked the back side of the property.

I closed the door and went back inside. My kitchen was fully stocked with snacks but no real food. I guess that meant the dining room was for snacks.

The whole setup was different though. All the rooms were connected so you could see what was going on from one room to the next. The only room that had a true door was the bedroom and it had been left open.

This room was much like the rest of my mini apartment. It was not large like I would have expected but sort of small. It was a comfortable size anything big would have made me nervous. The bed was a queen sized and had soft brown sheets on it. Attached was a bathroom.

The bathroom had two showers a standing up shower and a large hot tub like shower. It had a double sink and was stocked with dozens of different shampoos, conditioners, body soaps, creams, lotions, perfumes, and even hair dyes. The whole bathroom smelled good and even though I wasn't planning to I decided to take a shower. Unpacking could wait.

I don't know how long I spent in the bathroom but I left feeling refreshed. But I soon felt drowsy like showers make me feel and decided to take a nap.

I lay down on the mattress and was immediately taken over by my need to sleep.

I woke up to soft knocking on my main entrance door. I got up and ran quickly to the mirror to fix my hair. I hated to lie but I needed some alone time there was no way I could be around my cousins and fake being happy. I just needed some time to breathe and relax.

I ran quietly to the door and took a deep breath, time to act sick.

"Hello Helen, I am terribly sorry but I feel awful. I believe I am sick, is there any way I could take my dinner in here?" I asked trying to look sickly.

"Honey if you don't want to be around everyone be straight with me alright? I will tell them you have a terrible headache and will be back with your food as soon as I can manage. Just remember you can't hide in here forever dear." With that she disappeared again. I stood there shocked for a moment before I closed the door.

I noticed there was a lock to the door and smiled to myself. I clicked it into place with satisfaction; I would not be interrupted while I set up my room. I noticed on a coffee table laid a landline phone next to it a pad with a note, it listed several phone numbers including Jennifer Kenworthys' cell number.

I decided to give her a call to see what time I could meet her tomorrow to go to Sam's house. I waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Came an untrusting tone, Jen had probably never received a call from this particular phone.

"Hi Jen its Eli, I was wondering… Well if I was still welcome to go with you to Sam's house tomorrow?" I was a little nervous she would say no.

"Yeah that's fine, you can probably ride your uncles horse, or your cousin Rachel's for that matter. Mocha hasn't left the property in ages." Jen replied.

"Cool thank you. Oh what time?" I had almost forgotten half of why I was calling.

"Um, well you should be at my house at around 5:30. In the morning that is." She said with a little laugh.

"Wow that's early. I'll be there; do you want me to bring you a coffee?" I asked because I knew I would have one and not offering would be rude.

"How could I pass that down the Slocum's have the best coffee for miles! If you bring me that I will bring you one of my mom's homemade muffins okay?"

"Deal!" I laughed into the phone. I never knew Jen could be so nice.

"Bye then see you early." She said.

"Bye." I answered back. Looking at the clock it was already 6:34 PM. I needed to unpack and get everything figured out. To be in a good place tomorrow I would have to have 10 hours of sleep. Doing the math in my head I needed to go to bed in two hours. But right now I was nowhere near tired. My nap had worked a little too well.

So I set to work putting away clothes and running between places where I put things. I put my clothes away first, placing jeans in the bottom drawer, sleep clothes in the next one up, then came shirts, and at the top was underwear, socks, and bras.

Soon I was physically exhausted but my mind was another matter. Right when I was about to get in bed Helen came in with my food. I ate slowly and enjoyed it.

As soon as I was done I laid down in bed and thought about how my day had gone in my head. It had been very long and my body should be very tired I wasn't used to this much action in one day.

Normally I was in bed and thanks to my body's poor condition I was asleep in no time. I was cast into a land of dream.

_The room around me was one I had never seen. But it was full of books. I looked at the nearest book. It was about a girl named Jolene who was hateful until she found a home with her horse._

_ The next book was about a girl named Carol who hated everyone she met. Both had poor themes and were very badly written. I wondered pointlessly through the hallways of books._

_ Suddenly I heard a loud bang and a neigh. I recognized the neigh of Moon it was one that I truly loved._

My dream world was shattered by an actual horse neigh, but it was soft and seemed to be fading. Like a mummy I abandoned my bed and ran to my patio. To my surprise there was a black horse barely showing up against the night sky.

He was magnificent and deadly. His posture showed friendly excitement but his muscles gleamed large. A horse like him could kill on accident. He was my Moon though, and I was not afraid.

I found a way down the supports of the patio and reached out to my horse with my mind.

~Hello mighty stallion do you know me?~ I willed to my horse.

~You have dream walked into my thoughts little one, and I very much like you. You are not like the other humans, I feel no hatred in your heart which is very rare. I think we will get along well.~ He ghosted to me a black demon of the most pure beauty.

~How you float upon hidden wings makes me envy you, as I make my way around the world on stilts.~

~But horses lend you there wings, do they not? I will do the same if you would like to try?~ He approached me slowly and allowed me to pet his face and scratch his neck. This was like magic, he loved me and I knew I could trust him.

All of a sudden I heard a soft beeping coming from my room. At first I couldn't place the source of the noise, then it hit me. It was my alarm! I needed to get ready it was time to go to Jens in a few minutes.

~My beauty I have to leave, I am going to an important place. But will you visit me again?~

~I will be here again when the moon is highest in the sky.~ He turned fluently on his haunches and flew away from me silently. Could that really be the horse I thought I owned? The horse that seemed unreal, like a stray shadow that had lost its way.

There was no way I could claim that animal as my own. He belonged to the wild. That was his home and that was who he was. Remembering myself I ran back to the house to get ready climbing back to my room was harder than getting down but was still easy. I ran to my drawers and got dressed quickly. I threw on two tank tops. A long sleeve shirt, a tee-shirt, two jackets and my favorite waterproof jacket. I grabbed my rattiest pair of jeans and two pairs of socks. Then I found the pair of cowboy boots my mom had bought me.

They were shinny and new and I hated it. I was unsure how my uncle would react if I just left, but what option did I have? I left a note for Helen and slid down out of my room. I looked at my watch 5:28, shit! I took off running for Jens house.

I slid to a stop at Jens front door at 5:33, panting I knocked quietly. Oh crap I forgot the coffee! Jen emerged from her house.

"Hey I forgot the coffee I can run back to my room and make some if you don't mind waiting just a little bit?" I asked.

"Sure it's worth it! I will get your horse all ready for you anyway. Also my dad talked to your uncle last night and made sure you can go." She smiled at me as she headed for the barn. As I jogged back to my house I smiled to myself.

So this is what it feels like to have a friend… better than what I would have imagined.

** Yay another chapter I'm doing awesome :P lol. Happy New Year everybody stay safe and have lots of fun! If you love me you can write a review for me! :)**


End file.
